Depois da declaração
by kaka.mfj
Summary: Já fazia um mês depois que as últimas cartas foram transformadas, a escola Tomoeda estava quieta, os alunos agiam naturalmente e tudo parecia estar bem. Infelizmente, isso não era verdade. Sakura e Shaoran não se falaram mais depois da repentina declaração. Ambos refletiam todos os dias o que se deveria fazer... Ele se realmente deveria ter se declarado e ela o que sentia por ele.


Depois da Declaração...

O sol já era posto, e apenas lhe restava o alaranjado céu esperando o chegar da noite. Os jovens mais uma vez pensavam em tudo o que até então havia acontecido, sem alcançar uma resposta para tantas duvidas. Será que certo realmente foi ter se declarado? E Sakura... O que realmente sentia?

**Estava pensando... Qual seria sua resposta acerca dos meus sentimentos.**

**Boa?**

**Má?**

_Estava muito confusa... E não sabia o que dizer._

**Talvez fui eu que não me expressei bem... Não te disse que cada vez que te via...**

**Meu coração batia, sem que eu pudesse controlar.**

_Esse tipo de sentimento é algo que nunca havia sentido antes._

_O que é?_

**Sempre tratei de lhe ajudar e proteger.**

**Tudo por ouvir:**

"**Muito obrigada"**

**Isso me fazia feliz!**

_Sempre esteve quando precisei. E creio que... Gosta de mim. Porém isso é muito mais forte._

**Te via bem quando sorria e não podia evitar corar em apenas ouvir sua voz. Normalmente estava muito confuso, não entendia o que meu coração queria te dizer.**

_Ultimamente, apenas em vê-lo... Alegro-me intensamente! E não sei o por que._

**E agora que ela sabe sobre meus sentimentos... O que devo fazer?**

_Tenho que dizer o que sinto... Mas meu coração não entende!_

**Deveria marchar e a deixar para trás? Depois de tudo, apenas desejava que soubesse aquilo que tanto sufocava meu coração.**

_Não quero te perder..._

As estrelas finalmente alcançaram o alto céu e iluminaram a cidade com beleza nunca antes vista. Ele finalmente tomou sua decisão, e precisava vê-la uma última vez, nem que fosse por um breve instante.

Na casa dos Kinomoto:

- Filha?

-Sim papai.

-Está tudo bem?

-Tudo bem.

-Telefone pra você.

-Quem é?

-Diz ser seu amigo. Se não estou enganado ele se chama Shaoran Li. Você o conhece?

O rosto da pobre menina adquiriu um vermelho extremamente forte, apenas assentiu com a cabeça baixa e foi atender o telefone.

_-Alô?_

_-Sakura?_

_-S-sim Shaoran. Faz tempo que não nos falamos..._

_-Verdade. Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_-C-claro._

_-Pode me encontrar na Praça do Rei Pinguim?_

_-Agora?_

_-Sim algum problema?_

_-N-não, imagina. Já estou indo._

_- Até breve._

_-Até._

A jovem saiu de casa e foi até praça e passou a sentir uma nostalgia muito boa... Lembrou-se das vezes que capturou as cartas naquele mesmo local, as brincadeiras de criança... E tristeza. Pois, foi ali que o chinês de olhos âmbarianos lhe consolou, pelo simples fato de ter tido seu coração estilhaçado por não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos pela pessoa amada. E nunca notou que alguém que estava ao seu lado sentia esse sentimento por ela.

Agora ela entendia o quanto o fez sofrer... Todas as vezes que dizia que amava Yukito e esperava ter seu amor correspondido, eram como facadas dolorosas no coração do rapaz, que sempre a protegeu e ajudou.

Finalmente se encontraram, ele estava trajando uma calça e camisa preta, um casaco marrom e sapatos sociais. Enquanto ela usava um simples vestido azul com flores brancas e sapatilhas creme.

Olharam-se pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, apenas se encarando no intimo silêncio de suas almas.

-Pensei que não viria...

-Sabe que eu nunca poderia fazer isso.

-Obrigado.

-Então... O que você precisava tanto falar comigo?- Sakura tentava manter um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que era o certo a se fazer. Dizer pessoalmente que estarei partindo para Hon Kong novamente.

O esforço para manter o pequeno sorriso foi em vão, pois a face da garota logo se transformou num misto de tristeza e medo.

-Por que?!

-Todas as cartas foram transformadas, nenhum acontecimento estranho se sucedeu durante esse tempo... Não tenho mais motivos para permanecer aqui- Era possível notar que sua voz já estava para falhar.

-E quando pretende ir?

-Amanhã de manhã.

O silêncio novamente se estabeleceu no meio dos dois, Sakura não podia mais aguentar isso e antes de ir embora deixou uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto e passou a correr pelas ruas escuras de Tomoeda até sua casa. Logo Shaoran tambem voltou para o apartamento afim de terminar de fazer as malas.

**Talvez ela esteja confusa... Eu não queria entristecer-la... Não há pior coisa do que vê-la chorar.**

_O que farei sem ele? Por que apenas em pensar que Li irá embora... Tenho uma enorme vontade de chorar?_

**Só quero que Sakura seja feliz. E se eu não estou neste plano será melhor que me vá.**

A noite se findou e um novo dia começou, seria hoje que ele voltaria para sua terra natal e deixaria aqui seu coração. Basta aguardar, pois não há mais nada para ser feito. E o que mais dói e ela não ter lhe dado uma resposta...

-Finalmente eu entendi!

Sakura se levantou de sua cama o mais rápido que pode, vestiu uma calça legue preta e uma blusa rosa bebê, calçou os sapatos e se dirigiu até o Aeroporto Internacional de Tomoeda. Ela acreditava com todas as suas forças que ainda dava tempo, ela diria tudo o que desejava dizer e faria algo que poderia parecer loucura, mas seria a verdadeira prova daquilo que sentia.

_-Ultima chamada para o vôo 657 com destino à Hon Kong._

"Agora nunca mais voltarei aqui. E passarei a viver infeliz, mas é melhor estar longe do que vê-la se apaixonar por outro e me esquecer."

-SHAORAN!

"Essa voz... Será possível?"

-SHAORAN ESPERE!

Quando ele finalmente se vira, vê Sakura correndo em sua direção.

_Finalmente eu compreendi..._

**E quando a vi... Soube que não queria mais nada neste mundo.**

-Eu Te Amo!- A garota se jogou nos braços do chinês.

_E por isso..._

_**Te amarei até o fim!**_

Seus lábios se tocam formando um pequeno beijo cheio de amor. O primeiro de muitos que ainda virão e mesmo que tudo diga que não... Ele farão aquilo que faça ambos felizes.

_O Amor_

1 Ainda que eu fale as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor, serei como o sino que ressoa ou como o prato que retine.

2 Ainda que eu tenha o dom de profecia, saiba todos os mistérios e todo o conhecimento e tenha uma fé capaz de mover montanhas, se não tiver amor, nada serei.

3 Ainda que eu dê aos pobres tudo o que possuo e entregue o meu corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, nada disso me valerá.

4 O amor é paciente, o amor é bondoso. Não inveja, não se vangloria, não se orgulha.

5 Não maltrata, não procura seus interesses, não se ira facilmente, não guarda rancor.

6 O amor não se alegra com a injustiça, mas se alegra com a verdade.

7 Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.

8 O amor nunca perece; mas as profecias desaparecerão, as línguas cessarão, o conhecimento passará.

9 Pois em parte conhecemos e em parte profetizamos;

10 quando, porém, vier o que é perfeito, o que é imperfeito desaparecerá.

11 Quando eu era menino, falava como menino, pensava como menino e raciocinava como menino. Quando me tornei homem, deixei para trás as coisas de menino.

12 Agora, pois, vemos apenas um reflexo obscuro, como em espelho; mas, então, veremos face a face. Agora conheço em parte; então, conhecerei plenamente, da mesma forma com que sou plenamente conhecido.

13 Assim permanecem agora estes três: a fé, a esperança e o amor. O maior deles, porém, é o amor.

(I Corintios 13)


End file.
